


Agatha finds out

by dark_as_pitch



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Agatha finds out, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post-Canon, Tiny bit of Angst, and is not very nice about it, simon and baz are happy and healthy, simon sets her straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_as_pitch/pseuds/dark_as_pitch
Summary: Agatha finds out. Simon loses his chill.or Simon just wants a lazy Saturday with Baz





	Agatha finds out

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to the wonderful Rainbow Rowell.

The day started off well enough. It’s one of those rare sunny days in autumn, filling the flat with a nice glow, making the three of us move at a lazier pace.

Penny is in the living room, curled up on the sofa with her laptop, and if her occasional giggle or scoff are anything to go by, her messenger debate with Micah about the latest episode of The Great British Bake Off is still going strong. Baz and I are in the kitchen putting a bit more effort into breakfast than usual, as we do most Saturdays.

Well, to be honest, the scene looks more like me making breakfast, with Baz sitting on the kitchen counter throwing out “helpful” comments that “ _are not meant to annoy you, Snow, simply direct you_ ” and “ _Crowley, when have you ever seen an oval shaped pancake_ ” and “ _there’s no such thing as too much sugar, are you even a real chef?_ ”. Which were awfully rich coming from someone whose idea of a gourmet breakfast is cereal (milk in first – I’ve always said he was a monster).

I’m grinning. I don’t even question my reactions to him anymore. Because he may think that his comments are the same as they’ve been all these years, making him look aloof and superior, but he’s not fooling anyone, especially not me.

His tone isn’t as sharp as it used to be, nor as cruel. His eyes are all soft around the edges and he’s desperately trying to hide a smile. He hasn’t even bothered to get dressed in proper clothes (none of us have, there’s no shame in trackie bottoms on the weekend), and his hair, still a bit sleep ruffled, is falling into his handsome face.

He’s taken the chocolate chips hostage and will only give one up if I pout and lean into him. How this boy got away with pretending to be a villain for years, I have no idea. He’s all bark and no bite.

Well. A little bit of bite. But that’s all good fun, too.

I’m blushing and laughing at all his teasing, and he’s giggling all over the place, having completely given up on trying to be serious. (Which, is fair. We both have smushed food on our faces by this point. Baz licks the sugar off my cheek. I blush even more.)

Moments like these always seem odd if I think about them too much (I try not to). They almost seem like they must be happening to someone else. Because in what world would I be making breakfast for my vampire boyfriend, who insists on not having his mug of warm blood from the butcher’s before breakfast because “ _It’ll ruin the chocolate flavour. Honestly, Snow, keep up._ ”.

I wouldn’t change it though. The breakfast or the boyfriend. Any of it really. It’s not always pancakes and sunshine, but Baz and I are working on focusing on days exactly like this. When laughing at nonsense is more important than ghosts and guilt. (My therapist says I should make lists of “Things that are Good”, to focus on small simple pleasures. Baz’s name is a reoccurring feature.)

Warm food is now piled high on plates, air smelling of butter and sugar. I’m waiting for the toast to be done, while giving Baz small kisses. My hands are on his strong waist, body pressed warmly against his, between his legs where he’s sat.

Everything is slow and good. Merlin, it’s always so good.

The bread popping out of the toaster makes me jump. And then I jump again because of the loud and out of place voice saying, “What.”

I’m a bit confused at first. Not because the face starring back at me from the doorway is unfamiliar; if anything it’s extremely familiar. It’s just that, I didn’t really expect to see Agatha standing in my kitchen when I woke up this morning.

She looks slightly different from the last time I saw her. Lighter hair, darker skin. I would say she looks more carefree judging by her outfit, but her face begs to differ. Evidently, that’s something that hasn’t changed, her brows frowning disapprovingly at me. She’s going to get a wicked wrinkle there one day.

Penelope is standing just to the side of her, looking frazzled. She seems to be trying to communicate something to me with a slightly manic look in her eyes, but the meaning is lost on me.

Baz clearing his throat jolts me out of my thoughts. I turn to him as he raises an eyebrow at me. I take a step back and turn to Agatha. It is good to see her after so long.

“Aggie.” I smile. “What are you doing here? I didn’t know you were back in England.”

She doesn’t smile back. “Simon. What’s going on?” She’s pushed into the kitchen now, and is openly glaring at all of us, as if we’re the ones who showed up at her house at 9 in the morning unannounced. “Is this a joke?” Her eyes are fixed on Baz.

“Wellbelove,” he smiles genially, but the warmth from earlier is gone.

“Agatha came to visit,” says Penny. The fact that even I would deem that a dumb statement is testament to how awkward the atmosphere in this little room is.

“As a surprise.” Agatha finally explains. “My parents have been asking for me to visit for ages. I gave in and came over about a week ago.”

“Oh.” I say puzzled. “Why didn’t you tell us you were coming over? We could have hung out all week. Made a big thing out of it.”

“Because I didn’t want to,” she snaps. It annoys me because I’m not sure I’ve done something to deserve her bad mood.

“Oh- um- Okay. Yeah,” I say still unsure. I try to smile, “Well you’re here now. That’s good.”

She looks even more annoyed and now I’m really at a loss. “No, Simon. You still haven’t explained anything. Why is Baz here? Why were you - ?” She grimaces. I don’t like that.

“I live here,” Baz pipes in. He’s been very silent and very still up until this point. The small quirk to his lips is sharp. He’s still sitting up on the counter with a studied disinterest, though it’s clear from his eyes that he is perfectly focused on the current situation.

“And he’s finally started paying rent, too.” Penny seems to have finally had enough of the awkward tension in this kitchen and has reverted back to business as usual. “He was a lousy freeloader at the start. Always leaving mugs and books about and then buggering off back to his Aunt’s house when it was time to clean up.”

“Slander,” Baz smiles. This one is more genuine. Those two can pretend to not get on as much as they like; there’s no hiding that more often than not, when one of them is up to no good, the other will get roped in as a partner in crime. It’s one of my favourite things about our little family of misfits.

He looks back at Agatha, “What Bunce is trying to say is, I lived with my Aunt for about a year and a half after school and have been living here for a few months now.” He flicks a quick look to me. “Though I will concede that I may have spent quite a bit of time here, even before the move.” He waves a fine-boned hand nonchalantly, “This flat is closer to my uni, anyway.”

Agatha is looking at us like we’ve all gone mad. “So, that’s it. Your weird truce extended to after Watford, and you all moved in together and play happy families.” Her lips twist cruelly. “And because you were short for space, you just moved right into Simon’s bed, is that right?”

I growl. “I think you’re confused.”

“Oh?” Agatha mocks. “I’m confused. What have I misunderstood exactly? Other than the world going barmy over the past few years, apparently.”

I can feel my anger rising and tightening in my chest.  My face feels red and itchy. _Today was meant to be a good day. It was going to go on the list. Today was good._

“You _must_ be confused. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be in our house acting like _you’ve_ been wronged.”

It’s dead silent. But the kitchen doesn’t smell of smoke; things are different now.

“Because I- Honestly-“  I bluster. “Really, Agatha, you’re not being fair. _You_ left. You left us there and ran away.”

Baz looks shocked. And like he wants to kiss me.

I’m shocked too, to be honest. I’ve never been known for my eloquence.  Though I suppose I make up for it with a particular knack for head-on confrontation.

“And I get it. Or at least, I try to.” I continue. “I know you never wanted it like we did. Magic. It always felt like just another expectation you had to meet. It was unfair. But so was us having to stop the biggest Evil there ever was, and stopping a war, and...” I look down, “Having people we care about die.”

I take a deep breath. This is becoming more than I bargained for.

Agatha has deflated. This morning’s easy mood feels a million miles away.

“You left us there. And then you left the country without saying goodbye. Without saying anything, for two years.” I look at her. “I get it, Aggie. You needed to get away and that’s fine. But not everyone could. We stayed here fighting off the demons.” I run a hand through my hair and tug on the curls.

“And honestly-“ I’m getting angry again. Not at Agatha exactly.  It’s the anger I’ve had since I was a kid, that will always live inside me. “You don’t get to walk back into our lives with expectations. You don’t get to stand in my kitchen with a shitty attitude because you walked in on me being happy with my boyfriend. Because the three of us have managed to find a way to be happy without you.”

“Boyfriend...” Agatha mumbles a bit bewildered.

“Oh, really now.” Baz snaps. I’m surprised he’s held out this long. He’s never one to pass up a chance at getting to the point, while also making it clear the other person is being dense. “Yes, boyfriends. Since the Christmas you visited my Manor. Been living happily ever after ever since.”

With a sarcastic smile he gracefully hops off the counter. “Glad that’s cleared up. Now,” he claps his hands, “how about we finally eat the breakfast my _boyfriend_ made for me. Notice how I very charitably offer you some, even though you’ve so cruelly let it all go cold.” He stares at her hard.

Agatha looks properly chastised.  She looks every one of us in the eyes respectively, with a rosy hue to her cheeks. Even shame looks lovely on her. She takes a deep breath, “You’re right. I’ve been unfair.”

She clears her throat. “I’m sorry. For, a lot. I really am.” Her eyes find the floor, “I would very much like to have breakfast with you and... talk. If you’ll have me.”

“Oh, thank Morgana!” Penny exclaims through a mouthful of chocolate chips she somehow procured in the past minutes. “This has been quite enough excitement for one day. Let’s eat.” And then she promptly raises her ring and casts **You’re getting warmer** on the food. I really love her.

“Well said, Penelope.” Baz smiles at her in mock relief that _someone_ in this house is thinking straight. “Simon, grab the strawberries.” He goes about grabbing plates and cutlery, causing a racket with the cupboards, seemingly spurred on by the promise of finally leaving the awkward tension behind.

Agatha still looks sheepish and gingerly places a hand on my arm. “I am sorry, Simon. I didn’t mean to burst in here like a thundercloud and ruin your morning.”

I give a small smile. Holding grudges is exhausting  and besides, I’ve got an essay due Monday, I need all the energy I can get. “Let’s have some tea, yeah?” I walk over to help Baz move everything into the living room where the air feels considerably lighter.

I see Penny nudge Agatha in the side with an elbow. Through a pancake she says, “You can’t honestly say you didn’t see this coming?”

Everybody laughs, the knots in our chests loosening.

“Yes,” Agatha says, an odd little smile on her face, “I guess I should have.”

The girls pick up their tea and walk into the other room.

“Hey,” I hear quietly behind me.

I turn.

“You okay?” Baz asks.

“Yeah. You?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” I nod.

He smiles, small and private. We stay like that for a moment, watching each other.

Then his smile grows, and he’s all trouble. “Bunce is pretty good at warming spells, right?” He walks up to me, arms wrapping around me, hands going into my back pockets. He pulls me closer.

“I’d say so.” I grin.

He leans forward and kisses me.

Today may have been weird and eventful, but  _this_. This is good.

It’s always _so good_.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I know the whole "Agatha Finds Out" trope has been done many times before, but I still felt like writing a version of it myself. I hope this is enjoyable to read. <3


End file.
